monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Kat
Outside of MH Kat Whiskers, a clumsy cat, is currently attending Monster High. She carried all her ghoulish books as she walked towards the stairs. Ouch! ''Kat bumped into the front door, she wasn't paying attention to where she's going. Two ghouls came rushing towards Kat. "Oh my ghoul! You okay?", The girly goth vampire asked her. "I'm totally fine!", Kat mumbled. She studied the ghouls' looks. There was no way they were popular! She hoped to become popular during the first day of Monster High, but things got worse on her very first minutes in Monster High. "It was totes an accident. I'm Draculaura, and this is Frankie", Draculaura introduced. "Are you new here?", Frankie asked in a friendly voice. "Umm.... yeah.", Kat replied in her nervous kitty-cat voice. "No need to be afraid, monsters here all accept differences, and everyone will make you feel welcome!", Frankie gestured. Draculaura nodded, as she saw an Egyptian princess with a ghoulish zombie walking by, both holding drinks. "No, that's Cleo. With her beastie Ghoulia. Cleo will seem tough and bossy at first, but she'll be kind when she gets to know you. Being the most popular ghoul in school, you know.", Frankie told Kat. "We'll show you around", Draculaura said. "Thanks!", Kat said gratefully. At the Hallways Ever since Frankie and Draculaura introduced themselves, Kat was lucky. She didn't get any embarrassing moments like tripping over her own delicate feet, or even bumped into any walls. When she realized she wanted to be popular, she headed towards Cleo de Nile and Ghoulia Yelps. "Hi! I'm new here!", Kat said in the friendliest tone. "And? What will you do to...... impress me?", Cleo asked in a serious voice, her face not even smiling. "Uh.. I'm Kat Whiskers, I'm the new girl", Kat introduced. Ghoulia stared at Kat, and Cleo made a face at Kat. "Soo? I'm the Fearleading captain!", Cleo suddenly shouted. "Oh! I'm so sorry to bother you, I.... I just want to get to know everyone here.", Kat stammered. "C'mon, Ghoulia. Leave that pesky new ghoul alone, oh, and also get me some tissues", Cleo instructed. ''How rude! ''Kat thought angrily. Ghoulia handed Cleo a bag of tissues as Cleo wiped her hand with them. Kat walked away slowly, looking at her class scedule. ''My first scedule will be Mr.Hack's science class. No mean ghouls in my class! Stupendous! Yay! Kat thought happily. On her way to Mr.Hack's, she found several long hallways of lockers, unable to find the classroom. "Oh, ghoul!", Kat muttered to herself. "You seem lost", a calm friendly voice said. "Huh!? Who's there!?", Kat stammered as she backed away. A figure came from the shadows, as a pretty ghoul appeared. "Hey, um, I'm Twyla.. you seem lost. May I help you?", Twyla offered. "Thanks!", Kat smiled gratefully. Wow! Twyla seems so nice! Kat thought in a good way. "No problem. High school can be pretty rough if you don't know anyone", Twyla said. "Are you popular?", Kat blurted out. "Heavens, no! Never wanted to be popular around here", Twyla chuckled. Mr.Hack's Science Room Kat carried two books, a science book and a magazine. She was hoping she could secretly read her magazine about being popular and stylish while Mr.Hack wasn't paying attention. "Alright, class! We have a new girl, Kat Whiskers!", Mr.Hack introduced Kat in a rough, loud tone. "Kat Whiskers!? Seriously! Whoever heard of that name?", a medusa chuckled as he put a new pair of sunglasses on. The whole class laughed. Kat felt more embarrassed than ever.... she didn't know everyone would be so cruel on the first day of school. She quietly took a seat next to a ghoul with no face, dressed in all black. "Cassandra Man", the no-faced Goth girl introduced herself. "Oh, umm, I'm Kat Whiskers", Kat smiled. Somehow she seemed shy with Cassandra. "Don't listen to the ridiculous ones", Cassandra gestured as she brushed her long black hair. "Okay", Kat shrugged. "You should do something about your freckles", Cassandra suggested in a impolite manner. "I can't help the way I am!", Kat almost shouted. "Well, it was just a suggestion!", she pointed out. "Can I ask you something?", Kat asked. "Sure. No biggie.", She replied in a more friendly tone. "Uh.. you know some fearleading captain that loves being pushy, and treats some brainless zombie like a servant?", Kat blurted out. "Oh, yeah. Her name is Cleo and the other girl is Ghoulia", Cassandra said. "Oh, yeah! Frankie and Draculaura told me about them", she remembered. "So you've met them", Cassandra nodded. "They seem nice", Kat agreed. By the end of science class, Cassandra and Kat were chatting happily. Kat seemed to forget Cassandra's offensive suggestion about her freckles, and Cassandra seemed to forget that Kat is a naive new girl who knew practically nothing. At Headmistress Bloodgood's Office Kat entered Headmistress Bloodgood's office. She felt scared, excited, happy, and tiring at the same time. ''Maybe my new friends Frankie, Draculaura, and Cassandra will be here for me, maybe Monster High isn't so bad. ''Kat was really confident. A headless woman came walking in the office. "Hello Kat! Welcome to Monster High, a place where you're expected to learn, grow, and fang out, and be happy. I think you really belong here", she said in a proud, loud, voice. "Uh, thanks! So far, I love Monster High!!", Kat grinned. "I appreciate that", Headmistress Bloodgood smiled. Kat felt shy all of a sudden, she never realized before, but she feels a bit.... nervous while talking to other monsters. Then something popped into her head like a flying sea monster fish: The Fearleading Team. She's been so distracted by that, that she couldn't focus lately. She realized that the more ghoulfriends she has, the more it's better. At the Fearleading Team Kat was really excited. "I'm ready for tryouts!", she declared to Cleo. "Hmmm.... are you sure? You wanna impress me?", Cleo frowned as she crossed her arms. Ghoulia smiles at Kat, and then Kat also realizes that Ghoulia is more friendly than Cleo had ever been. "So... let's see your talent!", Cleo glared at her. A werewolf ghoul and Draculaura approached up to Cleo. "Will my lipstick effect the tryouts? I mean, if it's not all like blood", Draculaura says nervously... then fainted. "Oh, we better do something about it. Hey, who are you, um, new girl? I'm Clawdeen Wolf", Clawdeen introduced herself. "Oh, I'm Kat Whiskers. I got home-schooled.", Kat smiled at Clawdeen. Clawdeen started to head to the bleachers as she put her purple purse away. "Ever heard of Moanatella Ghostier?", Kat asked. "Yeah! She's my idol, I mean, she used to be my idiol, but not anymore", Clawdeen explained. "Oh.", was all Kat said. "Who is ready for tryouts", Cleo asked loudly as she waved her pom-poms. "Me!", all the ghouls shouted. Then they did their routine, which Kat was pretty good at. After that, Clawdeen and Draculaura cheered for Kat and the others, which Kat smiled. "Was I great?", she asked Cleo as Cleo grabbed a drink from Ghoulia. "Great!? You're FANTABULOUS!", Cleo shouted. Everyone cheered. "Cool. I think I'll like to be the Fearleading captain", Kat said. "What!?", Cleo looked startled. (UNFINISHED) Category:Series Category:Anita333's OCs